Siempre estaré a tu lado
by MelanipuntoG
Summary: Astrid padece esquizofrenia severa desde los quince años, aunque dos años antes la misma había brotado en su persona. Tras pasar un largo tiempo en el psiquiátrico y ser abandonada por sus padres, vendrá alguien tan cercano como ella misma, para ayudarla a salir adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Una flauta traversa hecha pedazos en el suelo. Un montón de hojas escritas desparramadas por el suelo. Partituras por todos lados. El ambiente de esa obscura habitación, es el único lugar donde puede refugiarse, no estando muy cómoda, pero al menos evita que las demás personas puedan entrar.

Camina. Sus pisadas carecían de vida. Da unos cuantos pasos hasta divisar una llave separada de su cuerpo, del instrumento. Se agacha haciendo doblez con sus piernas para estar en una posición más, a su estabilidad emocional. Recoge el pequeñísimo objeto que abarca poco más que la palma de su dedo pulgar; lo mira con melancolía, y lo deja nuevamente sobre un lugar más apreciable y a la vista.

Cuando pisó después de la puerta, una suave brisa inundó el ambiente, seguida de un fuerte viento que desordenó y movió un poco de lugares algunos papeles del suelo. Eleva sus ojos para ver de qué se trataba el estruendoso ruido que lo sorprendió hacía pocos minutos –antes de entrar a la habitación -, y su novia estaba sentada en un pequeño rincón de la habitación; con un lápiz 8B en su mano izquierda, cubriendo así el resto del objeto con su palma derecha formada en puño.

-Astrid… -Susurró calmado a poca distancia, descubriendo si era seguro o no acercarse más –

Hiccup apenas comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos repentinos ataques de ira por parte de la rubia. Dadas las circunstancias, el psiquiatra ordenó que no la deje contenerse. He aquí el resultado.

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que le dieron el alta en el psiquiátrico "Ghyllard", luego del incidente con sus padres. Los mismos decidieron que, mientras estaban en un viaje de "negocios" y "trabajo", la _cuidarían_ sus abuelos. Pero, veinticuatro horas antes de marcharse, ocurrió algo que los dejó espantados, y excedió los límites.

Su mente poco a poco se comenzó a inundar de oscuridad a medida que toleraba una y otra vez las discusiones con los mismos, sabiendo que alguien vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

La esquizofrenia poco a poco se fue apoderando de ella a los trece años –Sí, demasiado joven, pero es un caso de excepción, ya que la enfermedad aparece recién a los quince -, y ya, con dieciocho, había tolerado demasiado. Sus padres ponían límites demasiado estrictos hasta en su vida personal, pero desde el ya nombrado incidente, se mudó a casa de su novio Hiccup al saber que sus progenitores no volverían jamás de su viaje.

La rubia se encontraba agachada debajo de la ventana, con la mirada perdida, quizás traumatizada por las variadas voces y personas imaginarias que la perturban día a día. Miraba el piso. Miraba hacia arriba, pero sus ojos tenían una luz que permanentemente hacían que su rostro luciera lleno de ira contenida por años, sin escape alguno.

Su cara irradiaba ojeras, las cuales, estaban ahí a causa de incontables noches despierta alucinando, y su cuerpo, ya estaba muy deteriorado como ella misma por dentro. Hipo había contado todos los postes de luz que destruyó con el hacha que ni él sabe dónde Astrid esconde.

Nunca supo cómo en tan poco tiempo pudo hacerlo.


	2. Entorno

**Helou! Esta historia se basa en lo que más o menos, siento que soy yo. Veré si puedo actualizar lo más rápido posible, porque tengo hasta el lunes, y luego estaré concentrada en el colegio. :p Espero les haya gustado el primero capítulo.**

 **He aquí la continuación.**

 **PD: si encuentran palabras en cursiva, y que parecen ser nombres, se trata de las personas que Astrid ve.**

 **PDD: En el primer capítulo, seguro el nombre de Hiccup, estaba en español, así que la idea era que no sea así. Lo verán diferente ahora. xD**

 **Gracias por los reviews :3 y no pensé que repentinamente habría comentarios, o incluso favs *-* como sea, son mi ánimo a continuar el fic.**

 **Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas, o las contrarias a eso.**

 **Sin más, el segundo cap. Disfruten.**

POV Astrid. **Flash back.**

Pasó un tiempo desde que mi mente no puede imaginar esa luz blanca. Esa indescriptible luminosidad, de la cual ya no estoy enamorada.

Me encuentro en esta habitación del color ya nombrado, acurrucada en un rincón, pensando en que no puedo salir corriendo, porque estoy y me siento atrapada.

Este lugar, por un lado, me favorece, ya que añoraba la soledad desde hace tiempo, y en casa, donde precisamente hay muchas personas, no la conseguiría de ninguna manera. La habitación en la que me encuentro ahora es el único lugar donde puedo evadir las malditas voces perturbantes.

Esta semana he recibido unas cuantas visitas, pero, no estoy satisfecha con ello.

-Hola, Astrid.

Mis ojos están puestos en mis manos, debajo de la mesa, sobre mi regazo. Hiccup me observaba confundido, sin entender bien el hecho de que no me acostumbro a las personas luego de mis traumas.

Yo… Ya no sé cómo reaccionar, no recuerdo cómo era mi _yo_ , el _yo_ que Hiccup conocía. Tengo _miedo._ Un mal presentimiento.

-Astrid… ¿Estás bien?

Asomó su mano para tocarme la mejilla izquierda, cuando me doy cuenta, cinco segundos después de que se posara en mi rostro, vi a alguien en el suelo, con la muñeca rota, mirándome con tristeza, y era lo único que expresaba su rostro, preocupación, por mí.

Una de las enfermeras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, mientras que en un ataque de ira arrojo una silla hacia la ventana del mismo comedor en que se reciben las visitas, el mismo en el que nos hallábamos nosotros ahora.

En el momento en que me percaté de la realidad desconocida, estaba corriendo hacia lo que podrían llamarse ventanas –obviamente cerradas -, golpeándolas como un animal indefenso y acorralado en una jaula, tratando de salir para sobrevivir. Lo último que recuerdo, eran dos personas detrás de mí, arrastrándome a mi habitación mientras me resistía, ya sin fuerzas.

Luego de eso, me sedaron para que me tranquilizara. Lo que sea que me hayan inyectado, funcionó por poco.

Desperté, quizás dos días más tarde, y sigo sin comer aún. _Hottie_ me dijo que el doctor hablaba acerca de mí, y que mi caso era muy grave, y necesitaría un tiempo bastante largo para poder "Sanarme" del todo.

Me sentía, atrapada. No puedo alejarme de ese rincón tan acomodado a mí. Estoy y permanezco allí todo el día. Cuando nadie me vigila, o al menos me siento "segura" en el entorno, saco el mp3 de mi mochila, y puedo escuchar un poco de _Mi Música_ con los auriculares ocultos dentro de mi ropa _._

Por suerte, en este hospital no tenemos que obligatoriamente usar uniformes, ya que hay gente que va y viene todo el tiempo. Creo que esa razón es un poco rara.

No recuerdo nada desde que entré aquí. Me sedan todo el tiempo, y tengo un serio problema con los ataque de ira, sin descontar cuando se habla de la convivencia entre yo, y los demás.

Recuerdo, a Hiccup, y que habíamos comenzado a salir hacía dos años, pero… no entiendo por qué cada vez que lo veo, siento como si se tratase de una persona común y corriente, de las que tanto me irritan.

Descubrí, luego de dos semanas de mi estadía aquí, que traje varias cosas interesantes en mi mochila. Comencé a investigar su interior, y encontré, un libro de John Katzenbach, algunas portadas en que leí el autor de Stephen King, un cuaderno negro, un estuche con algunos lápices de dibujo y varias gomas, además de lapiceras, microfibras y plumas. Todas supongo que para escribir o dibujar.

No pude seguir viendo su contenido, ya que una enfermera tocó la puerta y pasó antes de que le diera permiso. Me molestó. Dejé el objeto lleno de pertenencias, y me acerqué a mi rincón de nuevo.

¿En qué momento me había vuelto tan débil hacia el contacto físico? ¿Por qué no puedo convivir normalmente como personas, a pesar de que tengo una enfermedad mental? ¡¿Qué acaso nadie me escucha?!

A veces olvido con quién estoy hablando.

Mi mente procura esforzarse al entonar palabras y formar una oración, pero… Ya parezco un animal.

Apenas consigo aceptar que me acerquen un vaso de agua y las pastillas, pero bajé de peso en poco tiempo.


	3. Recuperando sensaciones olvidadas

**Good Morning. Tercer capítulo. Recomiendo escuchar alguna** _ **nocturne**_ **de Chopin mientras leen, pues es lo que escucho cuando escribo, y le da algo de vida a lo que leen.**

 **Gracias por los revs y favs desde ya, y espero disfruten y les guste. Subiré unos cuantos caps a cada rato xD**

 _Tres años. Tres malditos años, fueron la cantidad de días que pasé en este lugar lleno de sentimientos a los que tuve que adaptarme sin darme cuenta. Y sin querer._

Por fin llegó el día. Tengo un sentimiento nuevo, pero lo detesto.

Olvidé cómo se siente… Estar, en casa.

Había cosas que cambiaron, mis padres no me visitaron en todo lo que llegó a ser mi estadía en el hospital psiquiátrico, y no me extrañó, pues me dijeron que me odiaban antes de separarse de mí e irse cerrando esa maldita puerta por la que acabo de salir.

Durante el último año, logré conseguir una nueva memoria interna con más audios llenos de Música Clásica. Me los trajo Stormfly, una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Al menos, su cara era la misma.

Apenas llegamos, bajé del auto lentamente, abriendo Hiccup la puerta del asiento del acompañante, donde me encontraba yo.

Y todo este tiempo no ejecuté Música. Me pregunto qué sensación tendrá el ver de nuevo mi flauta traversa, ¿La destruiré? O…

Tengo, _miedo_.

-Bien, entremos –Una sonrisa delicada invadía su rostro, el mío, estaba tan serio y vacío como la misma nada -.

Tenía mi mochila en su espalda. Recuerdo muy poco acerca de Hiccup. ¿Qué es ese protector azul en su muñeca?

- _Tierno, cariñoso, atento._

¡Cállate!

Esta vez procuraré no gritar cada vez que oigo esa voz.

-Estem… -No recordaba mi voz, Hiccup volteó a verme, y yo me estremecí tapándome la boca –

-¿Sí? ¿Necesitas algo?

-Me gustaría… Hablar con… ya sabes.

Arqueó una ceja confundido. Luego de tres segundos, cayó en que realmente todavía no me había deshecho de las _personas_ que me estorban, aún.

-No hay problema. Ven –Tomó mi mano, y me condujo lentamente hasta la cocina -. ¿Quieres comer algo? De seguro tu apetito regresó.

-Sí –Mi voz sonó tan suave que ni siquiera yo la pude oír –

Al parecer no quería que hable con nadie más que con él en voz alta, y de seguro ese era su objetivo desde que me fue a retirar esta mañana.

-No te preocupes, este lugar no es el mismo en el que estabas, aquí estamos sólo tú y yo.

Me dedicaba una gentil sonrisa llena de confianza cada vez que me miraba, _picardía_ , la recuerdo.

Me sentí bien recuperando ese sentimiento.

-Quiero…

-¿Tostadas con crema y mermelada de frambuesas?

Asentí.

 _No te separes de mí, eres tú el que evita que los pueda sentir._

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Eh?

-Ahora recuerdo, sigues pensando en voz alta… -Otra sonrisa llena de ternura, dirigida a mí –

-¿Lo hice? –Con su mirada, dijo que sí –

-Bien, aquí tienes. Un desayuno confortable, con una taza de café. Añádele cuanta azúcar desees, quizás ahora no te guste tan dulce.

Me sentía extraña. Desde que salimos de allá, _Hottie_ no apareció. Había dejado de utilizar la trenza hace dos años, porque olvidé cómo hacerla. Un lado de mi cabello se alisó.

Pov normal

-Su mente está deteriorada –Le explicaba el doctor a Hiccup -, ha olvidado muchas cosas, la mayoría relacionadas a las que hacía mientras padecía esos traumas. Que intente suicidarse es normal, adaptó esa conducta por sí sola antes de entrar aquí, pero es lo único que no pudimos remediar.


	4. Primer baño

**Este capítulo tiene algo que me gustó mucho. :33 es demasiado tierno, y empezaremos levemente con los Hicctrid asakjndajkn**

 **Dado que el estado de Astrid es muy grave, quiero que sepan eso, sólo en el caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta ^_^ xD**

 **Capítulo 4, disfruten**

-¡Astrid, espera!

La rubia corría con la adrenalina al máximo por el parque, e Hiccup se arrepintió de haber dejado abierta la puerta por unos segundos mientras sacaba la basura.

-¡Deja de seguirme! Hiccup sabe que estás aquí, pero no puede verte…

En ese momento, el castaño se detuvo. Su respiración era anormal, pero el aire aún no le faltaba como para no poder seguir corriendo.

Astrid también se detuvo, y pocos segundos después, se desmayó.

-Vaya, te hacen falta fuerzas aún, no deberías escaparte así… -Musitó Hiccup, al levantarla en sus brazos y viéndola dormida, corrió uno de sus mechones de su cara –

El parque está frente a su casa, por lo que –por mera suerte – no fue tan lejos a donde llegó ella. El mismo es bastante grande, habrán sido no más de cien metros el trayecto de Astrid.

La recostó en la cama, la cual comparten juntos desde ahora, y se sentó a leer un rato.

 **Pov Hiccup**

Es de noche, Astrid se levanta con un humor peculiar, pero no me sorprende. El segundo día en casa. Durmió cinco horas aproximadamente.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño antes de comer?

-¿Q-Qué es eso? –Me mira sorprendida, y camina lentamente hasta el rincón que más cómodo le pareció, donde se acurrucó sin decir una palabra más –

Le sonrío.

Dejo el libro sobre la mesita que tenía junto al sillón, y me pongo de pie ayudándome con el apoya manos de mi asiento.

-Ven.

Le extiendo mi mano, y se tomó un largo momento para confiar en ella. La ayudé a pararse, y nos dirigimos al baño. El doctor me dijo que le cuesta recordar muchas cosas, porque su mente se vació casi por completo, pero yo, para eso estoy.

La ayudaré a recordar todo. Sus emociones, los sentimientos que tenía antes de olvidarse de mí, y lo que sea necesario para que tome confianza para seguir como una persona normal.

Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros. Su mirada confundida, me sigue causando demasiada ternura, y eso me anima a querer cuidar de ella más.

 _Recordar._

No sabe cómo tomar un baño.

-Veamos, tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo, ¿Verdad?

Está tan mareada que apenas se mantiene en pie, pero necesita hacerlo. Me dejaron a cargo de ella, y tengo que atenderla, sea cual fuera el motivo o la circunstancia.

Quiero que conozca algo _nuevo_ , o al menos que lo recuerde.

Le ayudé a quitarse el abrigo color espuma nevada que llevaba. Ella obedece sin reproche, parece algo emocionada.

Mientras abría los grifos para llenar la bañera, le expliqué cómo debe sacarse la ropa, muy lentamente, porque lo olvidaba todo al instante.

Decidí que entre en ropa interior, porque fue como se sentía más cómoda, y la dejé allí por un rato. Encendí el equipo con una sonata para clave de Scarlatti –tocada en piano –, de sus favoritas.

Con todo listo, le pregunté si podía bajar a la cocina, pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el agua. Volví a sonreír.

Comencé a pelar y picar papas para fritarlas, y me arriesgué a salir menos de cinco minutos a la tienda de la cuadra, para traer chocolate. Siempre acompaña ambas comidas en la cena.

Espero que no se haya olvidado de lo que le gusta.

Subiré para ver cómo le está yendo.

 _Su primera sonrisa._

¿Quién dijo eso? Bueno, ahora no me preocuparé por esas cosas. Quizás yo esté quedando loco también, sería irónico.

Cruzo la puerta, y me encuentro con una Astrid esbozando una _sonrisa_ , un poco forzada, pero sincera.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te gustó el baño?

-Sí –Volvió a sonreír, más aún -.

-Me alegro.

Me arrodillo frente a la bañera. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?

-Todo el que quieras, Astrid.

- _Astrid…_ Me gusta ese nombre.

Oh no.

La miro a los ojos, hay algo raro en ellos…

-¿Estás bien, Astrid?

No reacciona.

-¡Te engañé! -Saltó y salpicó un poco de agua, haciendo que casi me dé un paro -

Comenzó a reírse burlonamente de mí.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso… -Comenté molesto, preocupado –

-Está bien. Pero admite que caíste.

-Sí, caí. No sabes cuánto. Ahora, te dejaré con tu baño, relájate y no intentes suicidarte…

-D-De acuerdo –Se encogió de hombros -.

…

Subí luego de media hora. Se había dormido en la bañera. Fue todo un logro poder despertarla.

La ayudé a secarse y vestirse, no se sintió mal en ningún momento. Bajamos a cenar, y luego de eso, no tenía sueño.

De acuerdo.

Le di su cuaderno para que dibujara en su rincón, mientras me dormía sentado.

Las tres tazas de café amargo no ayudaron.


	5. Interrupción

**En este capítulo, volvemos un poco, espero que no se estén confundiendo. Una pequeña información de ayuda, es que Astrid no se había enterado de que sus padres la abandonaron.**

 **Me equivoqué en el primer capítulo, eran cuatro días después del alta en el hospital. Espero les guste de todas formas ^_^**

 **Les recomiendo escuchar sí o si la obra de** _ **Le Patética**_ **de Beethoven mientras lean, pero háganlo a partir de donde ella sale del auto. Ya entenderán ;) Es lo que me hizo crear el ambiente que espero puedan sentir también luego. Nada más :)**

 **Disfruten.**

 _Comienzo a sentirme vulnerable, pero a la vez fuerte. ¿Será esta inusual compañía, que me provoca una sensación tan familiar y placentera?_

Pov Astrid.

Hoy, probaré tocar la flauta. Mi quinto día aquí. Un nuevo hogar. Se siente bien, y espero poder sentirme igual de cómoda cuando este ambiente deje de parecer nuevo ante mis ojos.

Destrocé la que tenía antes, así que iré a la casa del director de la orquesta a la que integraba hace varios años, estaba encantado de prestarme la suya. Fue un poco extraño hablar con él por teléfono, pero Hiccup estaba junto a mí cada vez que me trababa al procurar pronunciar palabras.

-Bien, ¿Vamos? –Me dijo él en un tono dulce, el mismo de siempre, pero su voz pura lo hace especial. Una sonrisa en su rostro, tan cariñosa como la que me dedicó el primer día –

Miro un poco dudosa la puerta principal de la casa, y me encojo de hombros. Una vez más, la "Nocturno en Fa mayor, del Op 15 N° 1 de Chopin", suena en mi cabeza sin parar. Ansío tocarla.

Él me queda viendo mientras mi mirada permanece perdida, me sorprende cuando me toma por los hombros, detrás de mí, y comienza a empujarme suavemente, como si guiara mis pasos.

No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Supongo que es mejor escuchar Música en tu cabeza, en lugar de voces extrañas que te provocan.

 _No puedo escuchar el silencio._

-Vamos.

Subimos al auto, y agradecí que no hubiera gente fuera, o caminando por la acera del parque frente a la casa. Por un momento, sonreí. E Hiccup me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás hoy?

Esperé unos minutos para contestar.

-Emocionada… supongo.

-Quitémosle el "supongo", y cámbialo por una sola palabra.

-Mmm… Quieta.

-¿Quieta? –Me mira sorprendido, cielos, es la única palabra que se me ocurre para describirlo hoy. No estoy muy creativa que digamos. Asiento con la cabeza, y vuelve su vista a la calle para seguir manejando. Treinta segundos después, se detuvo en el semáforo. Había concentrado mí vista en la nada, de nuevo –

Se hizo el silencio.

 **Pov normal.**

 _Y cuando menos se lo esperó, el más dulce de los besos acarició la mejilla de ella. No era un beso molesto, es más, fue rápido y apenas rozaba ese pómulo blanquecino de su rostro, pero habia algo en ese beso que atrapó la mente de ella._

 _Era sinceridad, la sinceridad de un sentimiento que hizo que se ruborizada, no en su cuerpo, sino en su mente, porque sabía que con esa pequeña muestra de afecto, demostraba que podía confiar en él siempre. Su mejilla siempre sentiría la calidez de aquel beso sincero y puro…_

Ella lo miró. Él le devolvió la mirada.

Se rio un poco; tímidamente, agradeciendo recuperar de esa manera un sentimiento más.

-Gracias –Pronunció ella tiernamente, pero el momento de sonrisa fue interrumpido –.

Se oyó un golpe detrás, y era otro auto, que colisionó en el parachoques del de Hiccup. Astrid tenía un golpe fuerte en la cabeza. Se bajó del auto. Tocó la parte en su frente donde sintió algo frío chorreando, se enojó aún más.

Caminó lentamente hasta el auto a pocos metros del suyo, y golpeó el parabrisas del acompañante tan fuerte, que al lograr romper el vidrio, oír ese ruido le recordó uno de sus traumas más fuertes.

Miró sus manos, llenas de sangre y algunos pedacitos de lasca incrustados, comenzaron a temblar. El castaño se acercó rápidamente al verla bajarse, pero lo había detenido la discusión con el otro conductor.

-No… -Parecía como si la Música se adecuara a sus emociones, _Le Patética_ de Beethoven, le recordaba a su padre, y la discusión que había tenido con él una semana antes de que lo planeara y la llevara al psiquiátrico –

 **Flash Back.**

Había regresado del colegio, un viernes, ya demasiado agotada con los entrenamientos, y luego ensayos. Asistía a los últimos a escondidas de sus padres, que no le permitían ser música, porque ellos querían que sea atleta.

¿Quién lo dice? Podía ser ambos.

Su padre había sido corredor olímpico y campeón en el lanzamiento de martillo. Luego de que un accidente automovilístico le provocara la rotura de un hueso de su columna, nunca más pudo cumplir su sueño _completamente_.

Sin preocupación alguna y con el ánimo indiferente, subió a su alcoba casi preguntándose si alguien la notó entrar habiendo sentido una presencia rara en el ambiente.

Dejó sus cosas sobre la cama, incluyendo el estuche de su flauta traversa a una vista considerable detrás de su mochila. Una exquisita Sankyo de oro, que había conseguido gracias a la ayuda de los padres de Hiccup, que se la obsequiaron por su cumpleaños número dieciséis. Eso era hace nueve meses, dentro de pocas semanas ya tendría diecisiete.

El entorno de su habitación no era el más iluminado, de hecho, jamás prendía las luces, no le gustaba tanto la emisión de la luz.

En cuanto volteó para dirigirse al baño a lavarse la cara, paró bruscamente al ver alguien en su puerta, mirándola como si hubiese cometido un delito.

-¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó neutralmente –

-Quiero que me expliques qué hay dentro de ese estuche –Señaló el artefacto -.

-Nada que te incumba, _padre_.

-¿Nada que me incumba? ¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy ingenuo?

-Si sabes qué hay dentro, no entiendo la razón de la pregunta.

-Cállate jovencita, no vuelvas a responderme de esa forma o…

-¿O qué? ¿Me golpearás? –Su voz sonaba tranquila, calmada, apagada -

-¡Cállate! –Se logró oír el golpe de una mano sobre el rostro de la joven, pero esta, no se inmutó ni levantó la vista. Su flequillo tapaba ambos ojos –

-No –Fue la respuesta más hostil que salió por su boca en ese momento, lo que a su consecuencia, fue devuelto por otra cachetada aún más fuerte -.

-Entenderás que cuando te prohibimos la Música, no hablábamos de bromas. ¡ _Nos_ desobedeciste Astrid!

Eso fue suficiente para hacerla enojar. Un puñetazo tras otro al marco de la puerta. Una mirada estupefacta por parte del padre. Nudillos sangrando, y astillas incrustadas.

-Ahora, ¿Qué harás?

-Precisamente esto –Exclamó él, y tomando el estuche de su flauta, se lo llevó, no sin antes decirle que jamás sería el orgullo de la familia –.

 _No puedo creer que de la forma en que te he educado, no aprendiste a mantenerte firme antes mis órdenes. Desde hoy, no me dirijas la palabra._

Cada palabra retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, al igual que las inmersas voces que se burlaban de ella perturbándola más.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA! –Fue lo último que gritó, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación –

Corrió hacia su armario, y sacó de allí dentro una pequeña caja con tabletas llenas de tranquilizantes que tomaba de vez en cuando para mantener la calma, o para dormir. Las manos le temblaban demasiado. Sacó la botella de agua del bolsillo lateral de su mochila, ingirió varias pastillas en su boca y algunos tragos de agua seguidos.

Luego de eso, comenzó a sacar todas sus partituras, y empezó a romperlas sin más, llena de ira, arrojó todo lo que fuera rompible al suelo, y después de unos minutos, acabó rompiendo el marco de la puerta cuando quiso salir para ir al baño y la misma puerta, se trabó en las bisagras.

Aseguró la cerradura y se encerró allí dentro. Se miró al espejo, sus ojos eran de un color extraño. Su padre los tenía casi negros, pero translúcidos, ahora, los de ella también estaban igual.

Desarmó el botiquín entero destruyéndolo todo, antes de desmayarse a causa de las pastillas, golpearse la cabeza contra la bañera y caer inconsciente.

Su padre se encerró en su oficina, al otro lado de la casa. Su madre había llegado una media hora después de la discusión. Gritó de desesperación al ver la puerta de Astrid y su habitación en ese estado. Corrió enojada hasta donde su esposo, haciéndole una lista de preguntas sin respuesta.

El padre, molesto, se dirigió hasta el lugar, diciendo que él no había hecho nada, sólo la había reprendido por desobedecer una orden. Ella le creyó, pero como no la encontraban, ya que la iban a castigar, decidieron irrumpir donde quiera que estuviese.

Golpearon la puerta, y nada. Luego de varios minutos, no tolerando el silencio insólito y el enojo que le producía esto a él, empujó la puerta tumbándola. Lo que se encontraron fue diferente de lo que esperaban.

…

Después de ese _incidente_ , la llevaron al psiquiatra, su memoria comenzó a hacerse ausente y olvidaba las cosas relacionadas a sus traumas. A veces, es increíble lo que puede suceder en tan sólo siete días.

El siguiente viernes, fue el día en que ellos se despidieron de ella en ese edificio, con una frase; " _te queremos."_

Pero eso no era lo que Astrid había oído, así que simplemente se quedó callada mirándolos fijamente, hasta intentando levantar su mano para saludarlos, pero no pudo.

En ese momento, lo único que sentía, es que todos la querían muerta. Se sentía atrapada.

 **Fin Flash back.**

-Hiccup… Ayúdame… -Su mirada suplicando compasión, hizo que él se preocupara más de lo que debió –

-Ven, vámonos. No pasó nada.

La tomó suavemente por el brazo izquierdo abrazándola por el lado derecho, y la escoltó hasta el auto.

-Listo, tranquila… sube. Muy bien, eso es –Hablaba con el tono de un maestro explicándole a una niña cómo hacer algo que no le salía bien –.

-Iremos a emergencias primero a que te revisen, ¿De acuerdo? Luego podremos visitar al profesor…

-H-Hicc…

La miró, y había caído en un total desmayo. Recostó su cabeza en su regazo para que la herida repose. No recordaba la última vez que había conducido así de rápido, pues esa vez fue cuando se enteró de que Astrid estaba en el psiquiátrico. Un mes entero después de que la habían ingresado.


	6. Nada grave

**¡Hola! Primero que nada, la idea era actualizar antes, pero lamentablemente el tiempo libre que tenía mis padres lo quisieron usar para sus cosas y fue algo raro.**

 **El capítulo no es tan extenso, pero, logré adecuarlo a la extensión "normal" que estuve utilizando porque, la hora se me fue y tenía que irme a dormir ¬¬**

 **El capítulo de mañana será muy lindo, y un poco inesperado :3 comenzará lo tierno, aunque… también aparecerán recuerdos y todo eso… Como sea, dependerá de mi inusual inspiración y mis habituales ideas, disfruten ;)**

 _Cuando llegué a ese lugar, después de haberme acostumbrado a su ambiente, habré dormido casi cuatro días seguidos contados con sus noches._

Pov Hiccup.

Tan pronto llegamos, nos atendieron y gracias a Dios no había tantos pacientes ese día. Me sentí demasiado inquieto, la forma en que me miró al decir mi nombre… Tenía una explicación.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de afuera, ya que le estaban cosiendo unos puntos, me refregué el cabello varias veces al tiempo que no dejaba de preguntarme qué fue lo que sucedió allá afuera.

¿Por qué… el auto impactó contra el nuestro de esa manera, si no venía a gran velocidad como para no darse el tiempo de frenar?

Estaba impaciente.

No tardaron más que veinte minutos, cuando salieron ambas, Astrid y la enfermera. Me separé de la silla.

-¿Está todo bien…?

-Le administramos un sedante para que la herida no se coagule con el movimiento, y que el antibiótico haga efecto –Explicó la asistente -, así que deberá descansar, y deberá esperar hasta mañana para salir a hacer cualquier tipo de actividad.

Suspiré frustrado, pero… De alguna manera, me sentía aliviado también. No era nada _grave._

-De acuerdo. ¿Ella ya lo sabe?

-Sí, tonto, no estoy tan loca ni retrasada –Bromeó ella con sarcasmo, aunque no riéndose de su chiste -. Vamos.

-Como digas…

Estaba demasiado rara para ser Astrid. Algo anda mal.

Por el momento, lo ignoré, pero esperaba encontrar la respuesta a esa duda. El resto del día siguió normal. La recosté en la cama, y me senté a leer mientras la vigilaba.

Las horas pasaron, luego, preparé algo para comer, pero sólo permaneció dormida hasta la noche, de nuevo. A pesar de que duerme de noche, no lo hace bien, y entonces, las horas extra que aprovecha durante el día, son bien usadas.

Ahora, oyendo _Solace_ , de Scott Joplin, el ambiente se siente más reconfortante, acogedor.

…

Al fin, un día más. Desperté, y sentí que algo no me permitía moverme para salir de la cama. Era en la cintura. Unas manos tan suaves como el rostro de su dueña, estaban cómodamente posadas y abrazando así, mi cuerpo con el suyo.

Continué durmiendo un poco más, sólo un poco más… Al haberme sentido, lleno de cariño.

Las dos de la tarde. El teléfono suena. Ambos despertamos de un salto, Astrid se cae de la cama, y, sin más, comienza a reírse.

 **Pov normal.**

-Extraño ese lado sádico tuyo, ¿Sabes?

La joven siguió riendo sentada en el suelo.

-De acuerdo, contesta tú, seguro es el profesor, iré a tomar un _baño_ –Se paró, lo dejó ahí, solo como si nada, e hizo lo que dijo que haría -.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, ¿Con la señorita Hofferson, por favor?

-Ehh… Habla su novio, bueno, de hecho quedé a cargo de ella desde que… Bueno, usted sabe, creo que ella se lo habrá explicado en la llamada anterior…

-Sólo llamé para preguntar si sucedió algo ayer, porque no llegaron, y tampoco me avisaron que no vendrían.

-Verá –Tomó asiento en una banqueta de no muy lejos -… Surgió un pequeño accidente…

-Oh, me lo esperaba. ¿Fue grave?

-No, para nada, _nada_ de lo que tenga que preocuparse.

-Entonces, vendrán dentro de unas horas, ¿Verdad? –Su tono cambió a uno un poco más relajado e ilusionado –

-Sí… A las dos, ¿Le parece?

-Claro, no hay problema, saben que el salón está abierto todo el día, así que la hora no tiene importancia.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Nos vemos luego –El profesor se despidió amablemente y ambos colgaron -.


	7. Problemas, otra vez

_Los traumas que tuve me hicieron olvidar cosas importantes, como el hecho de que no sabía cómo se llamaban mis padres, las personas que me conocían, y qué ocurrió con ellos luego de entrar a este lugar, ¿O era eso, lo que nadie me dijo nunca?_

-Astrid, ¿Cuánto falta? También necesito… ir al baño… -Su voz se fue apagando, y había esperado más de media hora ya –

-¡Sólo un rato más! ¡Déjame tomar mi baño en paz!

Estaba sentado en la cama, y suspiró nuevamente.

-Bien, entonces, iré a preparar algo de comida abajo, si no te importa…

-¿Pueden ser bafles con mermelada de frambuesa?

-Sí, cómo no… Termina tu _baño_ y baja.

-¡Claro!

Mientras descendía por las escaleras, se confundía más -¿Por qué actúa tan… tan Astrid?

Como si fuera a propósito, llegó a la cocina, y estaba hecha un desastre. Él, estresado. Tomó su teléfono y marcó un número.

-Hola, ¿Brutilda?

…

-Entonces… -Comentaba la rubia que le llegaba casi por dos centímetros de altura, colgando dos trenzas sumamente largas en su espalda - ¿Cómo está Astrid? –Mientras lavaba los platos, obvio –

 **Flash back.**

Brutilda corría a toda velocidad, atravesando el bosque de la separaba de la casa de su mejor amigo. Éste le había dicho que necesitaba su ayuda, y sabía que eso significaba algo comprometido.

Cuando llegó, se enteró de algo que la hizo derramar lágrimas.

 **Fin Flash back.**

-Bien, al menos, hasta ahora sólo tuvo dos ataques de ira, pero la medicación la ayuda bastante –Comentó -.

-Vaya, te ves súper positivo hoy –Carraspeó, con sarcasmo para luego dejar escapar una pequeña risita -… No te preocupes. Recuerda que eres lo último que le queda.

-Si… Como sea. Gracias.

-No hay por qué, pero son veinte dólares –entre una oración y otra su tono cambió repentinamente. Tomó una toalla y se secó las manos, ya había finalizado -.

-Mmm…

-Algo me dice que no tenías planeado pagarme… -Arqueó una ceja y comenzó a hacer hincapié con los dedos sobre la mesa –

-Está bien, me descubriste.

-¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! –Gritó victoriosa – En ese caso… -Su sonrisa parecía la del Joker, pero Hipo ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ese es su gesto de chantaje –

-Me pago unos batidos más tarde, mientras Astrid ve a su profesor.

-Está bien –Levanta su mano -.

La mira sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vemos.

Cuando él intenta estrecharla, ella la saca rápidamente antes de saludar. Se retiró con una sonrisa, esperando encontrarlo luego. Un silencio relajado inundó el ambiente.

-Listo, ya terminé.

Hiccup pega un saltó del susto casi cayéndose de la silla. Estaba siendo demasiado despistado hoy.

-¿Quién era la chica que acaba de irse? –Pregunta Astrid un poco curiosa –

-Una vieja amiga, de seguro no la recuerdas.

-¿Por qué nunca me la presentaste?

-Tú nunca me presentaste a Dílis, así que… estamos, ¿a mano?

-De acuerdo. Ahora comeremos, ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Quién llamó?

-Era tu profesor, programó para que vayamos a las seis, si te parece.

-Perfecto. Quiero… los bafles, y yo intentaré preparar algo, si me dejas.

Sonrieron. Ambos estaban satisfechos, compartieron risas en medio de que Astrid no lograba que un bafle le saliera perfecto, y recordando que a Hipo no le salían los sonidos en la flauta cuando sus padres le habían comprado una a ella.

-¿Crees que mi padre ocultó mi antigua flauta de oro en alguna parte de la casa?

-No lo sé, según me dijo tu prima, ella y su madre se quedaron a cargo de limpiarla y todo eso… -Recordó que no tenía que estar diciendo esas palabras, y quedó petrificado –

-¿Eh? Hiccup –Rió un poco, pero su cara de preocupación volvió -, ¿Qué sucede con eso?

-N-Nada… Necesito tomar aire fresco, no hagas nada extraño –Se limpió las manos con algo a mano, y se retiró sin más -.

Salió corriendo por la puerta de enfrente, y en cuanto se percató de que ella no lo siguió, marcó el número de Brutilda.

-¿qué pasó ahora _niño_?

-Lo descubrió –Su voz estaba casi muda -. Hizo la pregunta, me preguntó si creía que su padre había ocultado la flauta en algún lugar de su casa… Y le contesté, sin querer, lo que estaba pasando… ¡Ayúdame!

-Ya, tranquilo, sólo dile que de repente el psiquiatra llamó, dijo que los horarios de los medicamentos cambiaron, y añade a eso uno de esos que te había dejado la otra vez, para borrar la memoria unas horas… ¿De acuerdo? Lo solucionaremos en el encuentro luego. Tengo que irme, adiós.

-Adiós.

 _¿Qué fue esa extraña explicación tan repentina y rápida? ¿Acaso sabía que Astrid preguntaría eso?_

El joven divagó, demasiadas dudas. Se despejó un poco y regresó a casa. Todo estaba bien, pero, _ella_ no estaba.

-¿Astrid? –De la nada, se le ocurrió mirar el garaje, y el auto tampoco estaba allí, al igual que las llaves sobre la mesa en la sala. Algo, se encendió en él –

Adrenalina.

Comenzó a correr. Sin darse cuenta, sus piernas se movían más rápido que de costumbre, y cuando se dio cuenta, se hallaba a pocos metros de la residencia Hofferson. Divisó su auto estacionado.

 _Bingo._

Paró en la vereda junto al portón, el cual se hallaba irónicamente abierto. Entró corriendo nuevamente, no resistiendo el saber qué vino a hacer la rubia aquí.

-¿Astrid? –Preguntó por todas partes, y cuando llegó a su habitación, estaba tal y como la había dejado desde _esa discusión_ –

De pronto, oyó algunos ruidos abajo. Corrió por las escaleras, hasta encontrarse con la rubia en la oficina del padre de la misma, arrinconada en una esquina del lugar, casi obscuro por falta de iluminación.

-¿Q-Qué sucede, Astrid? –Procuraba hablar calmado, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían –

-V-Vete… Déjame sola.

-¿Qué sucede Astrid? Déjame ayudarte… -Se acercaba lentamente, pero parecía que eso sólo la atormentaba más – Soy yo, Hiccup…

-¡NO!

Se retorció más tratando de refugiarse, pero nada pasó. _¿Por qué todo está así, qué sucede?_

 **Bien, hasta aquí este cap, más tarde, si es que termino el siguiente, lo subiré. Muchas sorpresas los invaden, ¿Verdad? ¿Qué pasará luego? ¿Astrid se enterará de que sus padres la abandonaron por no saber lidiar con alguien así, o eran otras las razones?**

 **Según cómo avancemos, tengo dos destinos, pero confío más en uno, porque es menos… difícil de narrar.**

 **Tendrán que votar, y escojan el primero o el segundo de los puntos siguientes, y en un review comenten. En los siguientes caps, cuando anuncie que comienza eso, descubrirán qué destino fue el más votado.**

 **Espero les guste la idea, y los anime a ser parte también de esta historia.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por cada review, que aunque no son de parte de muchos, sé que a muchas personas/lectores :3 les gustó y fue un progreso demasiado sorpresivo a decir verdad, porque no pensé que en el primer capítulo tendría dos favoritos. Fue increíble, me animan a continuar la historia. Y una escritora de la página tiene razón, los reviews son el alimento del escritor.**

 **Puntos a votar:**

 **1) ¿Una nueva familia?: Astrid logra comunicarse con sus padres, y descubre que tiene una hermana/o adoptiva/o. (Aún sin confirmar el nombre)  
2) Reencuentro: Astrid se vuelve algo famosa en la ciudad, y gracias a su profesor, participa en su primer concierto. En el mismo, sus padres asisten gracias a alguien, y se encuentran con ella.**

 **¿Qué sucede luego, en cada uno de los puntos? Lo sabrán próximamente en los capítulos xD**

 **Gracias por el apoyo incondicional a través de favs, follows, y reviews los quiero, abrazo psicológico! ;)**


	8. Trauma

**Okey, okey okey. Hola! No les había comentado, pero actualizaré cada día, y si no actualizo, luego brindaré un soporte a la longitud de cada capítulo para consolidar o… mierda, olvidé la palabra. ._.**

 **COMPENSAR. Yei!**

 **Como sea, escuchen "DECORE, de Paramore" mientras leen, es el tema que únicamente por su letra, la cual va dedicada de Astrid a su padre, me inspiró para crear este grandioso capítulo.**

 **REITERO, antes de que empiece la lectura, que, por si TODAVÍA no se dieron cuenta Jajajaja, lo que está en letra cursiva, lo piensa Astrid. xD y… encontrarán otras cosas en cursiva, que, a partir de este capítulo, son las "voces" que escucha ella, porque tras la medicación dejó de alucinar. Detalles siguientes a estos, que aparecerán en los capítulos. ;)**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

 _¿Soy yo, o los demás están locos?_

 _Silencio._ La obra más rara que escuchó jamás, ejecutada y escrita por el compositor Beethoven, resonaba por su cabeza.

 _¡Ayúdenme!_

 **Flash back.**

Un mes antes del psiquiátrico.

La joven corrió a esconderse en alguna parte de la casa, pero no encontró mejor lugar, que la oficina de su padre. Éste la seguía, y no, no está loco, pero no comprendía nada de lo que, en esos momentos, sucedía con su hija.

…(presunto paréntesis)

-No escaparás ahora, Astrid –Su voz prepotente se oía tan gruesa, como la del padre de Hiccup, sólo que expresando un sentimiento contrario al que ella solía oír cada vez que los visitaba –

-¡Déjame en paz! –Gritó en la cocina, mientras que él bajaba por las escaleras –

-¡Cállate! ¡Aprenderás a comportarte como se debe, o tu castigo aumentará!

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, que no puedo tolerar más esto?! ¡¿Gastando mi voz hasta quedar muda?! ¡No sabes cómo me siento! –Su voz ya estaba difónica -

-¡Suficiente!

Logró alcanzarla en un descuido por parte de la rubia, al tanto que trataba de gritar procurando soltar a través de ello toda su ira.

Él la empujó al suelo, mientras, ella sólo respiraba agitada. Tenía el cabello suelto, porque ya no resistía usar la trenza.

Los ondulados mechones, se posaban fielmente en su espalda, al igual que algunos colgaban en el aire al costado de su cabeza. No decayó ni un segundo, es más, todavía no le tocó su turno de desahogarse.

-Jamás…Vuelvas… A…. Provocar….me…. Así.

Susurró, sus pulmones no podían controlar más la respiración tan forzada que intentaba mantener a pulso.

 _Sabes, se siente tan bien cuando dejo de respirar…_

En un momento, cuando menos se lo esperaba, recibió una piña en la nariz por parte de ella, la cual aprovechó para salir corriendo.

…(de vuelta)

Se sentía atrapada, como jamás lo había sentido. El remordimiento y la impotencia corrían por sus venas, la adrenalina, el _miedo._

-Astrid, ¿Dónde estás?

Ninguna respuesta.

 _-Dile donde estás, quizás te ayude…  
-Tú cállate, a nadie le importa lo que dices  
-Hola, ¿Hola?  
-Vete… No quiero escucharte  
-Hazlo…  
-No se merece una hija como tú… Muérete. ¡Hazlo!_

Todas esas voces hablaban al mismo tiempo en su mente, mientras que ella, arrinconada, se limitaba a ni siquiera llorar en silencio, para no ser descubierta por su padre.

 _Vete. Váyanse. No los necesito, ¡Váyanse!_

Pensaba.

 _¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _-En el baño dejaste la navaja… Ve por ella. Hazlo…_

 _¡No! ¡Dejen de darme órdenes! ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?_

No sabe a quién preguntarle, qué le pasa.

Un estornudo. La alergia a los ácaros. Un estúpido estornudo, fue lo que la delató.

 _Maldita sea._

Un suspiro silencioso, el dilema entre salir corriendo, y sin saber si habrá alguien esperándola fuera, para atraparla.

Fueron cuatro segundos y medio el tiempo que le llevó tomar una decisión.

Correr.

Juntó coraje, y se paró, con las piernas bloqueantes y temblorosas de tanto estar agachada, además del miedo. Dos segundos más, y logró eliminar ese sentimiento.

Cuando se dio cuenta, al salir corriendo, su padre la esperaba en la puerta, por lo que chocó con él, que tenía la nariz sangrando por el golpe que ella le había dado hace rato.

Y-Yo…

-Tú… -Protestó enojado – No sé qué haré contigo, para que dejes de comportarte así.

Ella intentó escapar, pero él le tomó la muñeca, apretándola inconscientemente demasiado fuerte. Mientras ella se retorcía de dolor, él la siguió presionando, al punto de que, Astrid se desmayó.

-¡Deja de hacerte la débil ahora! ¡No lograrás convencerme!

Se retiró del lugar, y ni siquiera le prestó mucha atención a ella. Luego, al volver, y viendo que seguía ahí, inmóvil, la llevó al hospital. Pero allá, inventó la excusa de que la golpearon en la calle frente a su casa, y que la encontró tirada al llegar del trabajo.

Aunque, su esposa, no se había enterado de nada, ni siquiera que él se había tomado el día libre.

 **Fin flash back.**

-Toma mi mano, Astrid. No hay nadie que te pueda hacer daño aquí.

-Mi padre, está… esperando fuera.

Decía en medio de una voz cortada, a causa de los nervios y el miedo.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo? Sabes que estando yo a tu lado, no puede hacerte daño. Ven –Le tomó la muñeca sin su consentimiento, y ella se asustó aún más -. Tranquila –Le susurró -, no pasará nada.

Recorrieron toda la casa, y ella no soltó la mano de Hiccup en todo el camino. Él la sintió demasiado fuerte.

-¿Ves? –Le sonrió, era esa mirada diciéndole que todo está bien – Ahora, cuéntame qué viniste a hacer aquí.

-Como, no contestaste mi pregunta de hoy, sentí que debía venir a buscar la flauta por mi cuenta.

Su respuesta se oyó tímida, como si temiera expresarse.

-Vamos, no quieres decepcionar a tu profesor, ¿Verdad? _Ella_ puede esperar.

 **Bueno, tal y como esperaba, todos votaron por la opción 2 jajaja, pero no esperaba menos**

 **Agradezco encarecidamente los comentarios, además de apoyarme y brindarme esa cosa… ese… orgullo, de ser escritora(? A través de los favs, y follows. Gracias por votar ;)**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo en el mismo nivel que los anteriores, la verdad es que me costó "inspirarme" ._. para escribirlo.**

 **Un abrazo psicológico, y nos vemos en los siguientes, en un rato subiré el otro cap, que, después de tanto sacrificio, por fin llegó. (Hablo del momento… Satisfactorio) Okno, demasiado spoiler. xD**


	9. Secreto

**Hey! Hola xD**

 **No sé qué poner. Bien, he aquí el cap, y, creo que termino escribiendo más cosas al final del capítulo que aquí Jajajaja pero bueno.**

 **Disfruten este esmerado pero corto capítulo. No me maten**

-Ya llegamos. ¿Quieres que baje contigo o…? –Para cuando se dio cuenta, la rubia ya no estaba en el auto – De acuerdo, bajaré contigo.

 **Pov Hiccup**

Astrid se dirigió a paso normal al lugar, donde un señor de una edad aproximada a los cincuenta, se encontraba sentado. Ni bien cruzamos la puerta, era un lugar tan grande, que parecía un escenario sin lugar para el público.

-¡Astrid! Ven aquí querida –La abrazó fuertemente, como si se hubiese reencontrado con una hija perdida -. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –Ella sonrió de… ¿La misma manera en que lo hago yo? No sabía que podía fingir tan bien las cosas -. Hace poco más de una semana salí del psiquiátrico.

Su comentario sonó haciendo parecer que había salido de la escuela.

-Me alegro por ti, ¿Practicaste todo este tiempo?

Lentamente, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Y Negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, te aseguro que no te has olvidado de nada, ven.

Al parecer YO era el que sobraba allí, porque en ningún momento los dos me prestaron atención. No importó. Di la vuelta y me fui. Le dejé un mensaje a Astrid en el celular, diciéndole que estaría esperándola, mientras que fui a la cafetería a menos de cien metros a encontrarme con Brutilda.

El clima estaba bien, un viento poco brusco, acompañado de un dulce sol brillante. El clima perfecto para mí.

La llevó más adentro, a una habitación, donde seguro guardan los instrumentos. Quería preocuparme pero algo me lo impidió.

 _Confianza._

 **Pov normal.**

…

-Rayos, olvidé las pastillas en el auto… -Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando una mano en su muñeca lo detuvo –

-Tranquilo.

Le sonrió. Su sonrisa siempre fue reconfortante para él.

-De acuerdo. Pero, estoy harto de tener la misma enfermedad, me… Me siento… inútil. ¿Sabes?

-Sí, lo sé. Sabes que te comprendo. Pero… No tienes planeado decírselo, ¿O sí?

-Jamás me puse a pensar en eso… Mientras ella estaba en el psiquiátrico, yo sólo me preocupaba por medicarme para dejar de… -Comenzó a influirse demasiado con los recuerdos, tanto que sus puños se cerraron fuertemente –

-Hipo.

Tardó pocos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?

-Deja de presionarte. Todo va a salir bien –Posó su mano derecha sobre su puño, apoyándolo –.

…

-Un momento –La detuvo bruscamente, como siempre hace. La mira detenidamente -. ¿Dónde está tu flauta?

Ella se encoje de hombros.

 **Perdón, no pude avanzar más, pero… Al menos, actualicé.**

 **Uf, me siento mal, y culpable, necesito inspiración u_u**

 **Si quieren, luego de comentar, ayúdenme pensando en alguna canción de cualquier artista, recomendaciones, ya saben. Nada de lo que tengo me ayuda, y no saben lo desesperada que estoy por escribir, y la impotencia que siento cuando tengo las palabras, y no salen. :(**

 **Como sea, gracias por todos los favs, reviews y follows, realmente me motivan demasiado :3**


	10. Primer ensayo

**HOLA! :3 Cómo están, me extrañaron? Ñe. Seguro que a mí no, pero sí a la amada historia xD**

 **Me esmeré mucho, mucho en este capítulo, y… El karma de inspiración está en mi contra últimamente…¬_¬ así que, perdón si hubieron cosas improvistas, o… bueno, ya saben ;)**

 **Sin más, disfruten, y en este, no hay obras para escuchar, pero es opcional la que se nombra, y antes de eso, la Nocturne N° 8 Op27 de Chopin, Astrid la nombra… como sea! Estoy dando muchas vueltas O.O**

 **Capítulo 10 (eso creo)**

 _Si descubro sensaciones, serán nuevas, y, no quiero eso. Quiero recuperar las sensaciones que perdí, u olvidé._

…

-Entonces, no trajiste tu flauta porque no sabes en dónde tu padre la escondió ¿Me equivoco en algo?

-No.

-Bien, tendré que prestarte la mía.

Cuando él se dio vuelta, Astrid sonrió ensoñadoramente, pensando en que uno de sus más añorados sueños se cumpliría.

Sin razón alguna, llegaron a un lugar secreto. Ella no lo sabía, o, quizás, no lo recordaba; pero habían entrado a la sala de ensayos del profesor. Se escuchaba un piano no muy lejos, donde tocaban la Nocturne N°1 Op9, tan suave y sonante como el que la ejecutaba.

La rubia quedó inmóvil. Reconociendo la manera de tocar, supo de quién se podría tratar.

Se separó del superior, y siguió con sus oídos el sonido tan lustre que percibía cada vez más fuerte. Había entrado una vez al lugar, pero no recordaba tanto al parecer.

-¿Toothless? –Susurró la joven un poco tímida –

Él dejó de tocar lentamente, volteó, y quedó petrificado al verla.

-Astrid… -Pronunció con la voz entrecortada y los ojos iluminados - ¿Qué haces aquí? –Volvió en sí pocos segundos después –

-Hola –Sonrió como una niña al tanto que era abrazada por el morocho, que ahora la pasaba por alrededor de veinticinco centímetros en altura -.

-Te extrañé mucho. ¿Adónde fuiste todo este tiempo? –Toothless era el hijo del profesor, y tanto su padre como él adoraban la presencia de la rubia, que les traía cierta nostalgia –

-Este… Es… Una larga historia. ¿Dónde está Stormfly? –Miró por encima del hombro de él, donde se suponía debía estar su hermana melliza –

-Ella… -Su rostro cambió de repente, por uno lleno de tristeza y desolación. Cayó sentado en el banquete frente al piano, dándole la espalda al mismo –

-No importa. Luego me cuentas, seguro se fue a una de sus añoradas aventuras –Dijo riendo, sin saber lo que realmente había sucedido con ella -. Ahora debo irme, hace más de tres años que no toco la flauta.

Toothless se sorprendió mucho por las últimas palabras, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para preguntar, la sala estaba vacía.

Volteó a las teclas, y siguió tocando depresivamente, y aunque las obras dijesen mucho sobre lo que sentía, nadie, sólo Astrid, podía ver esas emociones fluir en su Música.

El profesor la esperó ansioso en la sala de al lado, y cuando entró, estaba el estuche sobre una mesa vacía. Un estuche idéntico al suyo. ¿Será verdad?

Lo abrió, y era SU flauta, la que se guardaba dentro.

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ahora azulados ojos, mientras que sus manos temblaban al tacto del objeto.

-Esta es… Es, mi flauta –Susurró entrecortadamente -.

-Sí, es correcto.

Ambos rieron ante tal afirmación.

-Bien… -El hombre le hizo señas a que la probara - ¿No vas a tocarla?

-S-Sí, claro –Se puso nerviosa, y casi la deja caer. Le recordaba a su primera vez en ese lugar, su primer ensayo… -

En ese momento, posó sus labios inferiores sobre la embocadura, esperando que un sonido áspero no saliera luego de haber perdido la experiencia.

En cuanto emitió la primer nota, esta salió perfecta, aún más que antes de dejar de tocar. El profesor se sorprendió. Se puso de pie, y la miró, expectante, esperando que continuara.

 _Se siente, como estar oyendo en vivo, en tu mente, la Nocturne N° 8 en D Mayor, del Op 27. Extrañaba… esa sensación._

-Bien, nada de descansos –Exclamó cuando la chica se sentó porque se había mareado fácilmente, y vaya, en eso sí había perdido práctica -.

-¿Iremos con el conjunto?

-Por supuesto que no.

 _Las cuatro palabras sonaron en mi cabeza, como esa típica respuesta de película en donde las dos últimas, uno no se las espera._

Se oyó un suspiro por parte de Astrid.

-Está bien. Seguiré practicando, aunque… Dudo que me sirva luego de esta clase, ya que no requiero de tanto tiempo para recuperarme y regresar a la orquesta…

-Desde hoy, decidí que tocarás la parte solista en el concierto nacional, donde tocaremos dos obras.

-¿Cuáles?

 **Flash Back**

El profesor Lloyd revolvía partituras por todos lados, sin hallar la correcta.

-¡Toothless! ¡Ayúdame a buscar la partitura del concierto para flauta en Do menor de Vivaldi! ¡La necesito, ahora!

-¿A qué se debe el apuro papá?

-Vendrá una invitada especial a tocar, y no puedo creer que perdí la maldita…

-Te refieres, ¿A esta partitura? –Levantó la vista al momento en que su hijo le señaló un bloc de páginas unidos con un simple clip de portapapeles –

-Oh, gracias…

-Ahora, déjame tocar el piano, por favor.

Nunca tiene oportunidad de hacerlo, a menos que sea en sus escabullidas en los ensayos de orquesta, o, chantajeándolo para que le dé tiempo de calidad con el instrumento.

-Ahh, de acuerdo, ve y déjame en paz de una vez por todas…

 **Fin flash back**

-Este… Ya verás –Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la misma que ella recordaba hace años, y que no cambió por nada -.

 **Bien, este capítulo, no fue tan bien hecho como yo quería, pero sé que haciéndolos esperar no mejorará mucho que digamos.**

 **Gracias por los reviews :3 me encanta que comenten, y todos esos favs *-***

 **Como sea, good Night a los que leyeron esto de noche skdjnfsk y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que espero poder publicar el fin de semana, con suerte será doble.**

 **PD: disculpen si hay algunas palabras repetidas. Sólo eso. Significa que mi vista no funciona del todo bien, osea que no veo O.O**


	11. Rutina

**Hola! Bien disfruten del capítulo 11. Lo demás por decir, abajo. xD**

 **PD: que conste que no tuve tiempo de editarlo, aunque, no creo que sea taaan necesario. Ustedes avisen. Y si tengo que editarlo, tardaría quizás una semana más :p**

 **Los links de las obras que tocará Astrid, están aquí:**

 **(pongan lo de youtube punto com no puedo escribir el link porque no aparece xD)**

watch?v=0G2fC0oicGQ  
watch?v=r25dUqaOLrY  
watch?v=CpJ1mYRXc_Y

 **Flash back.**

Día nublado. Nada nuevo.

Nuevamente la rutina diaria, de la que no soy capaz de liberarme. La misma cuenta con cosas geniales, pero otras que no me traen ventaja para nada.

En estos momentos, no podría odiar más mi vida. Dejó de importarme el que haya personas que me aman y me apoyan; pues las que realmente deberían demostrar eso, no están de mi lado.

Camino por la calle a paso medianamente ligero, cargando con la pesada mochila en la espalda, la cual ya viene arruinándome la cintura desde el comienzo de clases.

Mi rutina consta de estar fuera de casa al menos doce horas. Y sí, odio muchas cosas, en especial sonreír.

Aprovecho el tiempo que dedican a su trabajo, para desviarme de su presencia. No me gusta llegar a casa únicamente para recibir retos por parte de ellos.

Tengo suficiente con la presión de los profesores en el colegio, además, al ser la más inteligente del grupo no puedo resignarme a la distracción en ningún momento. No es que necesite estudiar mucho para los parciales, pero, a veces es molesto ser el centro de atención de todos.

Aprovechando la ocasión, asisto a escondidas a una orquesta no muy lejos de mi salón de entrenamiento.

Estando allí gano dinero –Además del de la beca escolar -, por ser una de las estudiantes de preparatoria más avanzadas profesionalmente en el área musical. Me volví algo famosa entre artistas, obviamente mis padres no se interesan demasiado por esas cosas, así que no hay problema en hacerlo un poco público.

Mi profesor de todas formas me ayudó progresar, diciendo que había un talento oculto en mí. Y así era. Él lo sacó de su escondite oscuro llevándolo a la luz de la esperanza, hacia un cambio. Un cambio en _mi_ vida.

Ahora, mis pasos ni siquiera se oyen, creo que últimamente estoy siendo demasiado sigilosa conmigo misma.

Escuchando _Epica_ , me siento un poco más en mi zona de confort.

Amo con el alma el metal sinfónico, sobre todo porque conlleva lo _sinfónico_ en sí. The Obsessive Devotion, es uno de mis favoritos de la banda, en su disco The Divine Conspiracy.

Llego a la institución. Varias personas me saludan al entrar, como siempre, pero las evito mientras escuchan lo retumbante que suenan mis auriculares por fuera.

Sigo con lo mismo. Me dirijo al baño a cambiarme, la habitación que está antes de la piscina. Me quito los jeans y la remera que traía sobre la malla de natación.

Salgo sin problemas, ignorando a los chicos entrenando también allí.

Queda una línea libre, así que no pierdo tiempo en aprovecharla antes de que alguien más la tome.

Está de más decir que siempre me ceden una, sin importar lo que tengan que hacer.

Luego de hacer ciento treinta y cinco piletas a la velocidad de competición, en una longitud de doscientos cincuenta metros, salgo un poco agotada y me dirijo a un banco cercano a descansar y elongar.

Luego de veinte minutos, prosigo.

No pude desayunar a causa de una discusión familiar, típica de cada día. Me siento algo mareada. Camino algo tambaleante al borde, y en cuanto estoy por tirarme a continuar nadando, todo se ve nublado. Lo único que recuerdo es que caía, y sentía que no podía salir de allí.

Desperté en la enfermería. No en la del colegio. Hiccup a mi lado.

-H-Hola… -Saludo con la voz ronca, apenas sonando, y comienzo a toser ahogándome –

Él me mira con una sonrisa dedicada sólo a mí. Mis ojos se cierran, y no recuerdo más.

Luego me enteré de que estuve una semana internada en revisión, a causa de falta de nutrientes en el cuerpo, y demás. Me diagnosticaron anemia. Yo sabía que algo andaba mal.

Claro, mi dieta _diaria_ era unas tostadas al desayuno con café amargo fuerte, una manzana a media mañana, un sándwich de hamburguesa y tomate, una pera a la media tarde luego de los ensayos y demás, y en la cena, nada.

Lo de la cena se debe a que al llegar a casa, caía rendida en la cama por tanta actividad física durante el día. Dentro de todo, tomaba energizantes para estar activa y no flaqueando durante la rutina.

Dudo que haya más palabras que añadir a un día tan atareado. Los fines de semana me veía con Hiccup, íbamos a preparatorias distintas.

Quizás le falta algo de razonamiento a mis frases, pero, al menos es algo que fácilmente se puede comprender mientras se narra.

 **Yeeeei! Por fin ._.**

 **Bueno, he aquí el capítulo.**

 **Por cierto, acerca de la votación… Jajajaja**

 **La** _ **opción**_ **ganadora fue la Número 2!**

 **Deduje desde un principio que la elegiría la mayoría xD aunque, nadie votó a la número 1.**

 **Como sea, espero hayan disfrutado leer esto, y lamentablemente no podré actualizar tan de seguido, máximamente cuando me inspire porque la aburrida, atareada, irritante, e innecesaria rutina de colegio es fea.**

 **No tengo tanto tiempo como en el fin de semana donde empecé el fic, claro, estaba enferma jajaja ténganme piedad**

 **Dejen sus reviews :3**

Abrazo psicológico!


	12. Volviendo a las antiguas discusiones

**Hola! *-* Como sea, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, me interrumpieron…Algunos problemas míos, familiares y demás, nada importante porque no tiene que ver con el fic, así que traje un nuevo capítulo. Y lo siento, zoeldwina, no puedo alargar los caps, es el estilo que le di a este fic. Espero no te moleste :DD**

 **En las siguientes dos semanas estaré publicando más de seguido ya que tenemos un "receso" por así decirlo, de clases xD**

 **Disfruten, no tengo muchas palabras más que para narrar.**

Una mañana fría. Astrid corre. Una discusión más. Nada nuevo que contar.

Sus pulmones arden, y su vista ya es borrosa.

Comienza a ver miles de sombras negras siguiéndola por la calle, se asusta y corre aún más.

Se tropieza con alguien, _ese_ alguien, es _él._

Se miran. Los ojos de un compasivo Hiccup, sonriente y despreocupado, se posan en su rostro.

 **Flash back**

La rubia llegó a casa agotada, como siempre, para, luego de entrenar duro durante horas desde las seis hasta las diez AM, toparse con sus padres.

Siempre entra por la puerta trasera, porque continuamente a la cocina, se encuentra la escalera para subir a las habitaciones. Sin haberse percatado de que sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje de negocios, oyó una sorpresiva voz que la dejó un poco inmutada.

-Astrid.

 _Mierda._

Sí, ese, era el tono de su padre cuando quiere hablar seriamente, y en este caso, discutir.

-Queremos hablar contigo. Ven aquí por favor.

-Dejaré mis cosas arriba –Contestó secamente, como lo hace siempre que no quiere hablar con ellos. Eso es, nunca. -.

No tenía intención alguna de bajar a la sala.

E involuntariamente, lo hizo.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

-¿Ahora qué? –Su tono sonaba cansado, claro, lo estaba –

-Queremos preguntarte algo –Comenzó su madre -.

-¿Qué?, si se puede saber.

-¿Hay algo que tengamos que saber, nos ocultas algo? –Ese fue su padre. Astrid quedó un poco petrificada, pero, obviamente lo ocultó tan bien que su rostro indiferente seguía siendo el mismo –

-No –Respondió -. Nada aparte de que no estoy conforme con las actividades y el colegio en el que obligadamente me metieron.

-De acuerdo, te lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Hay algo que nos ocultas? Si es así, dilo, ahora.

-¡No diré nada! Y si algo les oculto, ¡Deberían averiguarlo por ustedes mismos, no escondo nada!

-¡No me levantes la voz jovencita!

-Frederick, ya basta, no quiero que tenga…

-¿Qué? ¿Otro "ataque de ira"? –Astrid comenzaba a cerrar los puños lentamente, mientras su mirada penetrante se volvía más y más oscura – Esas cosas son puras mentiritas para llamar la aten…

-¡Tú cállate! ¡Ninguno de los dos me presta atención cuando quiero demostrarles algo de lo que en tanto deberían estar orgullosos, y ahora vienen a preguntarme si "oculto algo"! –Hizo las respectivas señas con los dedos – Son increíbles

-¡No vuelvas a gritarme así! –Un empujón que la dejó en el suelo, fue suficiente – ¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser como los otros!

-¡¿Quién mierda te dijo que lo soy?! –Volviéndose en pie, tomó una de las sillas de madera que estaba a su lado, y la arrojó rompiendo muebles de vidrio - ¡¿Uno de tus "contactos?! ¡Si tan sólo dejaras de hacerme sentir observada! –El rostro de su padre se sorprendió, demasiado –

-Astrid, yo no…

-¡Me voy! –Salió corriendo, dejando la puerta abierta y unos cuantos vidrios por todas partes, además de en las palmas de sus manos -

Él trató de seguirla, pero su esposa lo detuvo.

-Déjala, tiene razón, no le damos su espacio.

-Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella, quiero que sea feliz… -Volteó y se dirigió a su oficina, la misma se encuentra bajando las escaleras hacia el sótano –

 **Fin Flash back**

-Astrid, ¿Qué pasa?

-E-Ellos… -Sonaba asustada - ¡No dejan de seguirme! – Un grito de auxilio y perturbación sorprendió al castaño que sintió algo abrazando su cuerpo tan fuerte como si él fuera la persona que detuviera lo malo -

…

Ya sentados en el parque, bajo un árbol, Astrid yacía dormida con la cabeza recostada en Hiccup. Él, desde la vista superior, la dibujaba.

-Tú y esos problemas… -Ella levanta la vista – Deberías tratar de ignorarlos.

-Es que… No puedo –Se sorprendió que lo escuchase incluso dormida -.

-¿Qué no te deja?

-No tengo idea –Su rostro de repente cambia, a uno sombrío y lleno de ira, como el que Hiccup había podido contemplar cuando se chocaron -.

 **Pov Astrid.**

Necesito, mi Música. No tengo derecho a llamarme así. Ni siquiera puedo tocar la flauta como una profesional así que no me merezco eso.

No me siento débil, me presionan demasiado, pero no me siento así. Si ellos me siguen, que lo hagan, no matarán mi orgullo.

 **Pov Normal.**

Ninguno de los dos habló más.

 **Mil gracias por los favs y reviews, que me impresionaron demasiado para creerlo verdad *-***

 **Nos vemos!**


	13. Visita extraña

**Hola! ah**

 **Regresé! xD**

 **Espero no estén enojados conmigo, ya que me fui por unos... a ver... julio... agosto... septiembre... nah, no fue tanto (?**

 **Espero les guste el cap y voy a esforzarme por subir uno nuevo, no me quemen viva :c**

-Bien, haz una lista de palabras que escuchas a menudo, o qué expresan las mismas.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

 _No empieces mal, Astrid._

Habla la voz buena

 _SÓLO QUIEREN TORTURARTE_

 _-_ Porque te lo digo yo, es para saber qué tienes en la mente.

-Así que… Gracias a lo que escriba aquí…

 _Concéntrate. No dejes que te manipulen a su manera…_

-Sabrán lo que tengo, ¿No?

-Sí.

-Entonces, no lo haré.

-¿Estás rehusándote?

-Por supuesto –El rostro sínico que últimamente se hacía presente todo el tiempo, ahora volvía a aparecer -. Todo lo que diga aquí, luego lo sabrán mis padres, y eso es justamente lo que no quiero jamás. Es como hablar a su cara, pero detrás de esa _máscara_ , están los rostros de ellos oyendo.

-No quiero que malinterpretes el asunto, Astrid. No es tan directo como parece. Mediante lo que me dices, puedo sacar un diagnóstico de tu estado mental. ¿Comprendes?

-Predije cada palabra antes de que salga de su boca. ¿Qué tan tonta cree que soy?

El pequeño diálogo entre doctora y paciente comenzaba a volverse discusión sin que ambas lo noten. La psicóloga procuraba mantener la calma, pero la joven es experta en hacer desaparecer ese tipo de emoción en las personas.

-Lo suficiente como para no saber qué pasa por tu cabeza.

-¿Cómo se atreve a juzgarme así…? –Sus dientes presionaban su mandíbula, tanto que comenzó a dolerle hablar –

…

-Discúlpate, ahora –Exclamó su padre a Astrid –.

Su cuerpo no podría sentirse más tieso.

-Lo lamento señora Tefger –Dijo en voz baja la joven, con un tono bajo y humilladamente -.

-Bien, vámonos.

-Espere…

Astrid permanecía quieta, pero su padre volteó a ver de nuevo a la doctora.

-No vuelvan, nunca. Pero, este es el número de un psiquiatra, amigo mío.

-G-gracias –Contestó ella, volviendo en sí de a poco –.

…

Ya en el auto…

-Entonces… Cuéntame.

No hubo respuesta más que el ruido del motor de la camioneta, la ventanilla del mayor estaba abierta, la de Astrid, no.

La joven observaba y conversaba mudamente con sus alucinaciones, y éstas tuvieron que arreglárselas para aprender al tanto que Lose Control se reproducía automáticamente en sus oídos.

El reflejo de los pequeños gatos que podía delirar la hacía calmarse un poco, pero no lo suficiente, porque cuando su mundo interior desaparecía y se volvía invisible, la realidad pintaba el color negro con el que siempre la había visto.

-¿Crees que porque soy tu _hija_ ya debo contarte todo lo que siento, lo que pienso, e incluso lo que quiero? Vaya que estás atrasado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Algo sacudió a ambos, y fue el freno impuesto por el padre; para seguir discutiendo -

-No por esa razón debo tenerte toda la confianza del mundo. Admito que soy tu hija, pero no creo nunca, que no hayas sentido vergüenza de ti mismo. Puedes dejarme aquí, volveré caminando.

La puerta se abrió y la joven bajó. Eran alrededor de veinte kilómetros hasta la casa. Y en ese momento su carretera, era una vieja ruta de trenes, tres kilómetros más afuera había asfalto, mismo camino que dirige a la ciudad de Berk.

La camioneta blanca avanzó a toda velocidad, Astrid prosiguió a caminar dejándose llevar por su gustosa Música, de la cual ya no dependía a través de auriculares; simplemente, la escuchaba.

Comenzó a guiar sus pasos por un descontinuo suelo, y se perdió con el tiempo. Su padre sin querer se olvidó de calcular cuánto tardaría en llegar su hija a casa, así que se preocupó por sus papeles ya que su esposa estaba en un viaje de visita a su hermana, y él tenía tiempo libre, al menos a solas, por ahora.

Hiccup se preocupó al ver que no había pasado a tomar su autobús para ir a clases a las dos de la tarde. No fue a casa de los Hofferson, sino, tomó las llaves de su moto, y fue en busca de ella.

Luego recordó que podría rastrear su teléfono celular. Hoy en día los teléfonos celulares tienen total acceso a Internet, por lo que no tuvo muchos problemas con ello.

Lo encontró. Tan pronto puso el aparato en su bolsillo, aceleró de forma prepotente para ir en busca de Astrid.

 **Dejen reviews! Me llenan de motivación ;)**


	14. La Divina Conspiración

**Hola! Volví u_u no me asesinen como lo haría Astrid, quizás la historia así no pueda continuar.**

 **Pido muchísimas disculpas por no poder actualizar. Primero que nada una razón lógica y explicable es el colegio, asisto a clases de doble turno, mañana y tarde, y al ser un colegio de arte exigen mucho en respecto a trabajos, ensayos, etc. Segundo, soy una colgada de esas que no debería existir, más o menos. Me cuelgo mucho, demasiado, he ahí porqué también mi novela nunca se finalizó. Tengo hasta fin de año :DD**

 **Una cosa que quería recalcar por si en algún capítulo se habrán dado cuenta de que los mismos no tienen mucho contexto entre cada uno, es porque inconscientemente me gusta dejar que ustedes se imaginen lo que sigue en él.**

 **Bueno y eso, espero les guste, y no tardaré mucho en subir uno nuevo, eso espero.**

 **PD: ACABO DE DARME CUENTA DE QUE ESTABA TERMINADO EL CAPÍTULO PERO OLVIDÉ SUBIRLO DD:**

 _ **Escuchen The Divine Conspiracy de Epica mientras leen, please.**_

Creo una cosa simple. La Música es capaz de atormentarnos, a través de su imaginación y cobertura para llenar emociones de cosas intactas que nunca supimos que estaban en nuestra mente.

Pero también puede hacer cosas enormes, y es por eso que la musicoterapia existe hoy día.

Cada instrumento, cada compás, cada melodía, cada tono y timbre de voz, hace que mi mente vuele sin cesar, y sin contexto alguno. ¿Les ha pasado?

Quizás sí, pero jamás se dieron cuenta de ello, simplemente disfrutan ese arte auditivo genialmente abstracto.

No sé en qué momento me volví tan experta, pero hay algo que sé demasiado bien; y es que los auriculares originales de un celular son mejores que uno cualquiera que compras por ahí.

Mientras corro escuchando metal, imagino todas esas palabras antes nombradas. Debo entrenar.

 _Entrenar._

Es la única palabra que por el momento existe en mi vocabulario verbal.

 _Nesciam_ _nostra_ _est_ _  
_ _Aeterna_ _ultima_ _requies_ _falsite_ _  
_ _Sentiam_ _ut nova_ _ducemus_

Pero detrás de todo tengo un pequeño inconveniente. A principio de este año comencé a sufrir de presión baja, lo que influye mucho en mis entrenamientos deportivos, pero de eso no tiene que enterarse mi padre, por lo demás tampoco le preocuparía.

Comienzo a agitarme a la vez que me mareo y veo borroso, suelo desmayarme en el colegio, así que no me alarma volver a caer. Despierto en la enfermería. De nuevo.

Mis padres trabajan y no pueden buscarme, así que me quedo allí hasta tener la presión normal, y luego voy a casa.

…

Mientras volvía en el reproductor sonaba The Emperor de Dark Moor.

 _when coming is the disaster_ _  
_ _the Emperor master_ _  
_ _when will must overrun faster_ _  
_ _the Emperor master_ _  
_ _the Emperor guards the order_ _  
_ _he's the inner warder_ _  
_ _he establishes firm the border_ _  
_ _he's the inner warder_ __

 _he has got the power to reinforce us_ _  
_ _to reach goals_ _  
_ _inside he's the father who controls_ _  
_ _he plays ever to win_ _  
_ _he has the might within_ _  
_ _he is who'll make the rule_ _  
_ _when conquers the world in a bitter fray_ _  
_ _and holds on and leads the pain away_ _  
_ _he subdues and renews_ _  
_ _he restores the peace_ _  
_ _the Emperor absorbs_ _  
_ _the world in his orb_ _  
_ _everything is taken_

Ya no entiendo nada. Mi mente se queda en blanco y no sé qué hacer conmigo. Me recuesto en la cama e intento escribir en mi libreta algo inspirador, pero lo que acabo haciendo es un dibujo indefinido al que solo yo le puedo entender el significado.

Hay veces en que la vida suele parecer un sueño, o es que simplemente soy yo la que se esconde detrás de la realidad. Quizás mi alma ya quiera escapar, huir de esta horrible sensación que invade mi alma.

Y no es que quiera morir, simplemente, lo que siento es que quiero sumirme en un profundo sueño durante mucho tiempo, el suficiente para sentirme en paz.

Me siento fuera de la realidad.


	15. Largo avance

**23/2/16**

 **Hola hola hola!**

 **Millones de disculpas primero que nada por haberme perdido varios meses, y segundo, porque seguro este cap no es tan largo como aparenta :v**

 **En fin, espero les guste, y disfruten. Procuro actualizar pero la inspiración de la Música es la ayuda principal, dado que es parte de este fic. Me alegra tener tantos favs y follows, al igual que reviews, los amo chicos! Y gracias por apoyarme en esto. Ahora si, seguro ni se molestaron en leer esto xD**

… **..**

 **Pov Astrid**

Dejando un poco atrás mi pasado, procuro olvidar todo eso y con ayuda de Hiccup, reponerme en las cosas en que debo concentrarme ahora.

Iré a mi tercer ensayo esta tarde, por lo que mi día, junto a _él_ , fue bastante agradable a mi parecer.

Me ayuda a preparar mis cosas, a recoger las partituras y a ordenarlas para retomar este lento proceso auditivo que, por fin, logrará sacar esas voces e intercambiarlas por Música.

Eso ya lo había logrado al salir del psiquiátrico, pero de igual manera, necesito –y lo siento -, un poco más de silencio en mí misma.

Lamento todo esto, si las personas a mi alrededor sufren; hacer todas estas cosas por mí implican esfuerzo, y debe de ser un esfuerzo muy gratificante para ellos si tantas ganas de hacerlo tienen.

A veces siento que la fuente de inspiración del alma, es el espíritu de arte que tenemos las personas dentro nuestro.

Como sea, ya me fui del grano, y escalé las ramas también.

Todos los problemas mentales no me permiten leer siquiera un pequeño libro de cuentos, dado que mi vista está muy deteriorada y se relaciona a todos esos sucesos anteriores en mi pasada rutina.

Tanto las medicinas como los analgésicos que me daban para mantenerme calmada y lejos de las alucinaciones, hicieron un cambio en todo mi ser.

Los anteojos que uso ahora no podrían hacerme sentir más miope. Una persona normal –por así decirlo -, utiliza una medición de aumento de aproximadamente 2.0, yo tengo alrededor de 13.0 o más.

Pero mi vista ya no me preocupa, porque siento que tengo al mejor narrador del mundo a mi lado.

Sacándome de todos esos pensamientos, me llama por mi nombre con esa dulce y tierna voz. Ese timbre que hace palpitar a mayor velocidad mi corazón.

Se siente genial.

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup?

-Nada –me toma de la cintura y me mira a los ojos –, sólo quería saber en qué pensabas…

-Tú sabes, puros disparates metafóricos –ambos reímos suavemente ante mi comentario sarcástico -.

Me alegro que luego de tanto tiempo, tantos meses, mejor dicho, mi mente haya podido visualizar una nueva vida con nuevos propósitos sin fines de entristecerme.

-¿Vamos? –Me pregunta mirando hacia la puerta con mi mochila en el hombro izquierdo, mientras su brazo derecho sujeta sutilmente mi cintura –

-Vamos.

Me ayuda a subir al auto, y siento que mis articulaciones empiezan a moverse bien poco a poco. Haber estado tanto tiempo encerrada en un solo lugar, sin moverme casi completamente, ha hecho que mi estado físico también empeore.

Pero ya no más.

-Te amo, Hiccup –le digo cuando paramos en el semáforo rojo –

Me roba un cálido y largo beso hasta que el auto de atrás nos toca bocina para que avancemos.

 **Pov Hiccup**

Verla tan alegre hace que me sienta realmente orgulloso por mi esfuerzo. Hace dos meses salió del hospital y ya no hay señales de él en su mente, o al menos así lo hace ver.

-Yo te amo más –contesto en una breve pausa cuando me toca avanzar -.

 **Pov Astrid**

Eso me recuerda a como si la obra Air de Bach, se oyese en todo el entorno. Una obra lenta a elección del compositor, pero con el contraste perfecto que, para ser barroca, es romántica también.

Amo la Música. Pero más amo a Hiccup.

Nos habíamos tomado veinte minutos de adelanto para estacionar en la siguiente calle, una que resulta ser un poco menos transitada que las que tomamos para ir normalmente a la sala de ensayos.

Seguro adivinarán para qué hacemos eso. Bien, digamos, que… Tenemos derecho a ser románticos fuera de casa, y no hay un tiempo alternativo diferente a éste para hacerlo.

Esos veinte minutos nos la pasamos rozando nuestros labios y tomando aire cada tres minutos y medio aproximadamente.

El arte inspira, pero el amor también es capaz de enloquecer a las personas, al igual que las emociones que contrae el mismo ya nombrado _sentimiento._

Llegamos a tiempo al ensayo, y Hiccup ya no se preocupa por ir a otra parte mientras ensayo, ha hecho un nuevo amigo. Toothless.

De tres a ocho de la noche, continuamos ensayando, y ni idea de lo que esos dos hacen mientras me encierro a aprender obras y técnica, pero de seguro se divierten.

A la salida, nos reencontramos en dos puertas distintas en distancia. Ambos sonreímos y perdemos el contacto con la realidad en esos segundos.

Hasta que alguien toca mi hombro izquierdo.

Me despido del profesor, de Toothless y marchamos al auto.

En ese momento, en que Hiccup cierra la puerta del lado del conductor, donde se encuentra sentado, me mira fijamente y yo lo miro a él, como si nuestros rostros hubieran nacido para estar conectados de esa manera.

Acercamos nuestros labios lentamente hacia el otro, y de pronto.

Ambos casi chocamos las cabezas contra el techo del susto al oír que una mano golpea mi ventanilla. Era el joven morocho que nos acababa de saludar.

-¿Qué pasó?

-A-Astrid, olvidaste… emm… tu-tu estuche –me muestra una pequeña caja negra forrada en cuero, con unas cerraduras al frente -.

-Ohh, muchísimas gracias.

Nuestra conversación estaba llena de ansiedad, hasta sentía que si estiraba mis dedos como queriendo tocar una sábana, la tocaría a ella.

Cuando realmente nos despedimos, lo cual fue algo incómodo, Hiccup puso el auto en marcha, pero antes de acelerar me tomó y enredó sus dedos en mis mechones sueltos, mientras me besaba apasionadamente unos segundos.

Cuando nos separamos, lo miré sonriente, y él siempre me mostró esa sonrisa, que no penetra en los dientes, pero está llena de seguridad, y esa misma me muestra cuánto me ama.

Sin avisarme me llevó a cenar algo, luego fuimos al cine a ver Deadpool, y al final de todo, me detuvo un momento para abrazarme por detrás.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, mi amor hermoso.

-Gracias, al chico más hermoso de todos.


	16. Recuerdo perturbador

**Hi o:**

 **Disfruten (?  
22-3-16**

 **En esta ocasión parece como si Astrid le hablara a los lectores xD**

 **-como Deadpool?**

 **-NO. Cállate.**

Hablemos de algo… un poco más movido que el tema anterior que he tocado.

¿Alguien aquí conoce a Dark Moor?

Quizás no, pero bien.

Busquen el nombre de Vivaldi's Winter, de la banda, y escúchenlo mientras narro el resto de todo esto.

…

Bien, esperé suficiente. Los dos minutos de silencio comenzaron, aprovecharé para contar algo un poco oscuro antes de lo siguiente.

Me encuentro en la habitación, a solas, esperando que las pastillas me hagan efecto –anécdota del psiquiátrico, claro -.

Desearía tener que hacerlo sin que me tengan atada a esta camilla tan claustrofóbicamente estúpida. A veces ya no siento nada luego de que me atan.

Escucho el piano de ese tema sonar, y parece que me llamara a la soledad infinita conmigo misma.

Cada nota, compás y melodía tocadas por ese instrumento, hacen que mi alma tenga un poco de esperanza para vivir, sintiendo algo que me llama hacia afuera, cuando pueda salir de aquí, por supuesto.

…..

Pasaron muchos días desde que soñé con esa pesadilla.

Sentía como los violines se transformaban en brazos, esos que me sujetaban para inmovilizar mi cuerpo y así medicarme hasta que me quede dormida.

Hiccup me despierta luego de unos veinte segundos en que empiezo a gritar.

-¡Astrid! ¿Estás bien mi amor? –Me pregunta sumamente asustado –

Cerré los ojos y mi cuerpo se encerró en su tronco, abrazándolo como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él conocía esa acción.

-No quiero que me vuelvan a hacer eso… jamás. No los dejes

En ese momento me volví a dormir, y luego de haberme sentido tan segura no tuve pesadilla alguna.

…

Apenas desperté me dirigí abajo hacia el piano, y comencé a tocar de memoria esa melodía que oía cada vez que me ataban…

Sentí la vibración de alguien bajando por las escaleras. Seguro sería Hiccup. No me desconcentré del instrumento.

Quizás los pasos no eran de él, pero ignoré todo a mi alrededor.

De pronto, sentí algo que me tomaba el cuello. Dejé de respirar bien, pero mi cuerpo aún permanecía inerte ante eso y continuaba ejecutando el piano, hasta que mi mente dejó de razonar y caí inconsciente en el suelo.

…

Al despertar, me costaba abrir los ojos y ver con claridad el entorno, todo era muy claro, oía ese piano sonar nuevamente, pero algo que divisó mi vista fue el rostro más familiar que en ese momento me pudo resultar ver.

Hiccup. ¿Dónde estás?

 _No te oigo ni te veo por ninguna parte… Encuéntrame._

-Aquí estoy mi amor, estoy contigo.

Haberlo oído a mi lado hizo que despertara de inmediato, de nuevo.

-Quiero irme a casa… y dormir… -Comencé a delirar mucho, de forma anónima y sin precedentes –

-No podemos.

-¿Por qué?

Me tocó la frente. Me miraba a los ojos y no dejaba de hacerlo para que no sospeche ni desconfíe nada.

-Astrid… Mi amor, tuviste un ataque anormal que no pudimos identificar, y por poco te nos fuiste –En ese momento me abrazó y sentí que pequeñas gotas caían en mi hombro… -

Eso fue un poco inesperado. No sabía cuándo ni cómo había pasado.

Lo peor de todo esto es que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido y tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había estado aquí.

 **Perdón por la falta de longitud, espero les haya gustado. Me sacaron una muela el día en que publico esto, y este cap lo había hecho hace un tiempito, y olvidé subirlo :D**

 **Dejen reviews :c**


	17. Propuesta y algo más

**ASÍ EEEEES! ACTUALICE XDDDDDD**

 **No me maten u.u**

 **A fin de año verán todo lo que tuve que hacer este tiempo, pero en fin, no tendría mucho que decir, salvo que la Música es lo único que me inspirar a escribir por el momento. Gracias a ella :3**

 **Disfruten. Dejen reviews por favor! Critiquen, no me importa si son malas o buenas, quiero saber qué es lo que piensan de mi historia :c**

Caminaba yo sobre hojas secas en un bosque oscuro. Fue una de las alucinaciones más horrorosas que tuve en toda mi etapa de esquizofrenia.

Luego comencé a correr. No sé por qué, cómo. Simplemente mis pies se movían a toda velocidad mientras que en mi cama mi cuerpo estaba enredadísimo con las sábanas.

De pronto sentí que alguien me inmovilizaba. No podía dejar de gritar pero sentía que mi boca estaba tapada con algo. Se llenó de mi saliva por tanto esfuerzo.

Qué sensación tan inútil estaba teniendo. No podía creer que terminé por caer de la ventana para romperme un brazo.

Todo esto ocurrió en el psiquiátrico. Qué bonitos recuerdos.

A pesar de que me medicaban, muchas veces no ingería las pastillas y las dejaba debajo de mi lengua, o algunas veces insinuaba meterlas en mi boca con el puño, luego las tiraba en el inodoro.

Quién sabe por qué lo hacía; ¿Rebeldía? ¿El mismo instinto de la enfermedad lo provocaba?

No lo sé.

Ahora lo único que tengo en mi cabeza es que mi Hiccup está conmigo, y no me dejará de lado, como pasó con mis padres.

Faltan algunos meses para el concierto al que fui invitada, y sigo ensayando dos veces por semana con mi profesor.

Me encanta la Música, creo que después de Hiccup, es mi cosa favorita indispensable en la vida.

Realmente no podría vivir sin ella. No sé cómo algunas personas lo hacen.

 _Necesito terminar de narrar mi historia para que me dejen en paz, y se larguen de aquí._

Entre que Hiccup se sienta a escribir, yo ya puedo preparar té y demás bebidas calientes por mí misma.

No es que no supe cocinar nunca, o que soy mala en el tema, sólo que mi madre nunca me enseñó ningún desperfecto de ello, dado que ella nunca cocinaba. Qué irónico. Ser ama de casa y no saber cocinar.

Creo que ni en su trabajo era buena. Sólo para hacer cuentas en el banco. Para firmar cheques. Oh sí.

Ojalá no hubiera salido parecida a ella. A quién engaño. Me da igual a estas alturas.

Me senté en el sofá, me tapé las piernas, y me puse a ver tele. No puedo hacer muchas cosas, además, mi no mencionado problema respiratorio, no me deja.

Así es. En algunos pacientes las pastillas de grado alto para esquizofrénicos, tienen efectos secundarios. Pero yo prefiero tomar medicamentos para respirar bien, y dejar de alucinar.

Nada interesante, los canales ya no pasan lo que solía mirar cuando tenía siete años. Vaya época.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Por supuesto –Contesto encogiéndome de hombros con una sonrisa tierna –

-Qué hermosa eres mi amor, juro por mi vida que no quiero enamorarme de nadie más que tú, ay eres perfecta –Me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos – Astrid… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mi rostro estupefacto se convirtió en uno lleno de una mezcla de emociones, una sonrisa plácida y algunas lágrimas que brotaron quién sabe de dónde. ¡Tengo sentimientos!

Me sentía mucho más que completa. Le diría que sí al amor de mi vida.

Pronto estaríamos juntos sin que tengamos que hacer papeles legales para vivir bajo el mismo techo.

-¿Entonces? –Me pregunta nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa tímida –

-Entonces… ¡Si quiero! –Grité abrazándolo tan fuerte, que casi lo asfixio –

-¡Te amo! –Dijo con enorme felicidad devolviéndome el abrazo con besos –

Besos apasionados que esa noche nos llevaron más allá de todo.

 **Estoy fue subido el 26-5-2016**


End file.
